Candy Dodogama
|diff★☆ = |image = |titles = Water Thief Wyvern |names = Pink Best Boi |species = Fanged Wyvern |habitats = Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale |size = Medium |relations = Dodogama |move = Heal Shower |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = DinoGamer13 }} Candy Dodogama is a subspecies of Dodogama that lives in the Coral Highlands Physiology Candy Dodogama is largely similar to the original species, however it has changed. It‘s element has changed to water and now spits large water globs instead of rocks and magma, and inflicts waterblight instead of blast. Their chins are now mostly hollow, as they store water in them. Behavior Candy Dodo are passive until hit, and will wander around the coral highland peacefully, if it encounters a injured monster, they will stop and heal with water from their chins. It is not uncommon to see them asleep in the ground with endemic life surrounding it and drinking from its chin. The most common place to see them however, are the water filled fan coral that coral pukei-pukei drinks from. Useful Information Candy Dodogamas will only attack when hit prior. This time may be used to set a trap or prepare for the fight ahead. Candy Dodo has a unique gimmick, is where it has a limited supply of water in it’s chin. When this runs out, it will either bite into coral to regain a small portion, or fo to the previously mention fan coral and fully restore its supply. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Candy Dodo is a medium monster in the food chain. It stands above tzizti-ya-ku, on equal footing with paolumu, and coral pukei-pukei, and is weak against legiana and Namielle. Behavior Towards Other Monsters When not in combat, candy Dodogamm will be passive to most other monsters, as they will to it. however, if it comes across a legiana or Namielle, it will proceed to run in the opposite direction. Tracks Hunters can find “pink scales“ ”bitten off coral chunks” and “shower water” Specific Locale Interactions Candy Dodogama does have one locale specific attack, where it stands bipedal against vines, and rears it‘s Head backwards. It will then proceed to launch a water beam from it’s mouth. Special Behaviors Candy Dodo will always drink from a fan coral when not in combat and nearby. Cutscenes The cutscene begins the same as the Coral pukei-pukei’s cutscene, with it blasting away a group of Shamos. Then as the coral pukei turns to face the Hunter, it is hit with a chargue from the side, This being the Candy dodo. The coral pukei turns to fight the intruder, and the viewpoint goes back to the hunter’s POV. A turf war will immediately occur After the cutscene. Abilities Candy Dodogama has all the same abilities as regular Dodogama, however, the fire and blast moves are all now water and waterblight ones. It does have three completely new moves.... Aqua blast: it will spit up five water balls into the air, said water will come back down as a damaging spray. Heal Shower: Candy Dodo will spray a shower of healing water around it, healing itself and any monster, small or otherwise in range. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Chin softly glows, turf wars with other monsters. * Tired State: “Leaks” water from chin and henceforth loses water, even when not attacking, color’s dull. Mounts Mount is the same as regular Dodogama Ecology * In-Game Information x * Taxonomy x * Habitat Range Coral Highlands, and Upper rotten vale * Ecological Niche x * Biological Adaptations x * Behavior x Attacks * Attack 1: x * Attack 2: x * Attack 3: x Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness * Breakable parts List what can be broken on a monster, and if possible, what effect it has on it. Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. * ✖ means very little or no effectiveness, very minor amounts of damage is done. * ★ is fairly effective, minor damage is done, ★★ is effective, moderate damage is done ★★★ is highly effective, high damage is done and is considered a weakspot. * (★) means that effectiveness changes due to a condition. Sharpness Damage Effectiveness How much weapon sharpness is needed to damage a monster's parts without attacks bouncing off. In G-rank/Master Rank the hardness of parts increases. Elemental Effectiveness Canon Fanon Status Effectiveness Item Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops What does the monster drop as shiny drops and when can it drop them? Material Items White shaded shiny drops that give a monster material like a scale or an accountable item like a tear, example being a Wyvern Tear. Slinger Ammo Red shaded shiny drops that give ammo for the Slinger, most often dropped from a high damage impact. The pods the monster dropped should be effective against said monster. An example being Barroth dropping Thorn Pods that do Stun damage, which Barroth is weak to. Equipment * Carves * Please add this. Interactions With Other Monsters With Tizitzi-ya-ku Turf War The Tizitzi-ya-ku will roar at the Candy Dodo, who responds with a charge. The Tizitzi is hit and charges a flash, but is interrupted with a water blob from Candy Dodogama. (outcome: Candy Dodo wins) WITH CORAL PUKEi-PUKEi turf war both monsters will spit water beams, causing a beam lock and both to be sent backwards a little bit. The Candy Dodogama charges at the coral Pukei-pukeI, but is sprayed from the Pukei’s tail. (Outcome: tie) Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) There have been no instances of a frenzied, Apex, hyper or tempered Candy Dodogamma. Quests Notes * The original concept for Candy Dodogama was “a water jug wyvern” * This is DinoGamer13‘s first monster. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Subspecies